UnInstall
by CrimsonRegret478
Summary: Being an older brother means to love and cherish your siblings, teach them right from wrong, and protect them... give your life for them. Lovino knows this all too well. So, why can't he remember? Death, human names, AU, Spamano, GerIta
1. Prologo

**Hey, everyone! How's it going? Well, I hope :) Anyway, I've taken a bit of a break from _Clarity _(writer's block T.T) and have had some serious inspiration to write a Spamano story since they are my second favorite couple and are tied with GerIta. Can't seem to decide no matter how hard I try.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Death, angst, Spamano, GerIta, maybe some USxUK in later chapters. Maybe. Not sure yet. Rated M to be safe and for Lovino's mouth XD**

* * *

><p><strong>UnInstall<strong>

**Prologue**

"Feliciano!" Lovino cried, reaching for his brother in what seemed like slow motion while the younger Italian sat trembling on the floor with wide eyes and tears mixing with the blood on his face.

Feliciano couldn't move at all- fear had driven him past the point where his ability to carry out cognitive functions had been reduced to zero. His frightened amber orbs stared at their assailant, pleading him to stop while he still had the chance. But this merely amused the man as his finger pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

Feliciano closed his eyes when he heard that sound, not wanting to see the satisfaction in the man's eyes while the life left his. However, the pain did not come. Opening his eyes, he saw his brother standing in front of him, bent over in a half defensive crouch.

A small smile began to grace his lips upon seeing his older brother but it immediately caved when he saw the drops of the bright crimson liquid trickling to the floor with soft _'plip, plip's._

"A-Are you… all right?" Lovino spoke with a raspy voice.

"_Fratello…_ why?" Feliciano didn't understand. Why would his brother jump in front of a speeding bullet just for him? It made no sense! He was a coward; all he did was run away and rely on others to fight his battles for him! So why?

"Y-You're such an idiot…!" Lovino had a bittersweet tone. "You're my brother… I wouldn't let you die so easily… without me dying first…"

Lovino was grasping at his chest where the bullet had lodged itself, barely grazing his heart. He didn't have much time. No… he had no time at all. The older Italian fell to his knees as blood sprayed from his mouth, his life slipping through his fingers as easily the water flowed in a gentle river.

The armed man had run off, his intended target having been missed.

"_Fratello!"_ the numbness left Feliciano and he ran to his brother's side, trying to aid but not knowing how.

"Lovi! Feli!" a new voice entered the room.

Feliciano immediately recognized it as Antonio; with bleary amber eyes, Lovino shifted his gaze towards the newcomer as his breathing became heavier and labored. The voices became garbled and slow as he tried to make out what was being said. The Italian fell, only to be caught in Antonio's arms, staring at the duo with the smallest of smiles.

A smile- such a rare occurrence for the man.

But one that fit the occasion.

Antonio felt the blood seeping through Lovino's shirt stained his hands and his own clothing while Feliciano looked on fretfully. The Spaniard placed his hand over Lovino's wound, attempting to lessen the bleeding.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Antonio started. "Feliciano-,"

"No," Lovino said.

"No? But _fratello,_ you're injured!" Feliciano reasoned.

"I won't make it," Lovino replied simply. He had come to accept that fact.

"But-!"

"_No…!"_ Lovino strained to make his voice stern thus causing more of the warm red blood to escape.

Feliciano stared on, watching his brother die… because of him. All because of him. This was his fault. If he wasn't such a weakling and had fought back… Lovino wouldn't be dying in front of him. His brother wouldn't be suffering… and neither would they.

Antonio gazed at his loved one with emerald eyes deep like pools of sadness. Lovino's eyes dimmed a little, losing their natural golden light.

"Feli… I've told you I'm not going to be there all the time… and that time has come…"

"No, you're going to make it, Lovi! Don't you dare talk like that! You're going to be all right, do you hear me! You'd better not die on me! I'll never forgive you if you do!" Antonio protested, denying that the Italian was in fact dying. However, the truth was right there, hidden in plain sight- there was no escaping it.

Death had its clutches on Lovino and was slowly taking him further into the darkness, where there would be no more pain and no more sorrow- no more of having to deal with the imperfections of this world that they called their home- their temporary home.

Feliciano listened to his brother's last words with tears streaming down his face. Lovino had ignored Antonio's pleas for him to live for the time being while he spoke to his younger brother, one whom he loved so dearly even if did he had a hard time showing it.

Said younger brother could only watch and crumble away as his brother was hanging on by the single thread of what was left of his life.

"I swear, if that p-potato-loving bastard doesn't take care of you… I will personally kick his ass… one way or another," Lovino attempted to joke and it seemed to work for a just a single second for a small smile flashed across Feliciano's face.

Lovino's expression became serious again, the lightness simmering down.

"Be strong… I know you can be; I never once doubted you…" the older Italian whispered and looked at the Spaniard who was beginning to lose his composure with each passing second, with each labored breath and with each falling tear.

With a bloody hand, Antonio ran his fingers through the Italian's dark hair and touched his lover's cheek, leaving a bloody handprint. Lovino leaned into the warm contact and tried to savor this moment for as long as possible. His fading heartbeat thrummed in his ears and his vision shifted in and out of focus. A single tear escaped when he closed those honey eyes.

His chest rose once… twice… a third time… and then no more.

The thread had been cut.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review to let me know if I should continue this story or not so I can figure out how much time is needed for each story. One will probably be updated more frequently than the other depending on how I feel and my inspiration level.<strong>

**But remember, please review! It would be much appreciated! :D**

**Arigatou!**

**Hasta la Pasta~!**


	2. Dalle Ceneri

**Hey there! Sorry that this is not very long but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. It was necessary for the rest of the story. Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! I truly appreciate them! It made me elated to know that this story is off to some kind of start! Each chapter will have an Italian title and I will have a translation at the bottom. Hopefully I didn't botch it up too bad :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. Okay? Okay.**

**Warnings: Death, angst, Spamano (in future chapters)**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter One**

**Dalle Ceneri**

"_With my ninth mind I resurrect my first and dance slow to the music of my soul made new." ― _Aberjhani

* * *

><p>The leaves danced on their branches, whispering his name while the gentle breeze played with his hair. He stirred lightly in the grass as clouds rolled across the sky, concealing the sun. A small rumble of thunder in the distance caught his attention but only to lose it again. He began to settle, finding his mind too hazy to move or to even think. His blurry vision stared on into the waves of swaying grass, mesmerizing him.<p>

Hearing the soft padding of footsteps in sync with the crunching of grass, he struggled to look up with all that was left of his deprived strength. Brunette hair and emerald eyes were the only features he caught before falling into the familiar abyss of darkness once more.

Curious of whom this man that was lying in the middle of the field was, Antonio kneeled as the first roar of thunder echoed across the area. Dark strands of hair acted as a veil and shrouded the man's face which in turn heightened Antonio's already overwhelming sense of wonder.

But just as he was about to brush back the locks of hair, the Spaniard stopped. Something was making him stop, like a hand that had firmly grabbed his arm. A feeling in the pit of his gut screamed at him not to do this- that it would only cause further trouble in the future. Antonio cast off those feelings. He had to do this. This man could be injured for all he knew and he would feel terrible if he just left him out here to die in the rain.

_Curiosity killed the cat, _he thought.

With a trembling but gentle hand, he gently swept the hair away and suddenly stumbled backwards, losing his footing and landing amongst the sea of grass. For the longest time, the only sounds were the rustling of the field and the whispers of the trees. Antonio visibly shook and his emerald eyes were wide with incredulity.

A single drop of rain fell on Lovino's face.

* * *

><p>Antonio carried Lovino inside his home, both damp from the sprinkling rain that left wet kisses on their faces. The Spaniard placed Lovino on the couch and stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before grabbing a towel and began drying Lovino's hair with a blank expression.<p>

It just wasn't possible.

There was no way that this could be the Italian he fell in love with!

Lovino was…

"Antonio, I-," Francis entered the room, once hearing his friend come inside the house, and immediately froze when he caught sight of the Italian lying on the couch. "A-Antonio, is that…?"

The Spaniard only nodded, expecting this reaction from anyone who would see the man again after so long. Antonio gazed at Lovino with a bleak expression and ceased rubbing Lovino's head with the towel for the longest time and just stared. He was having a hard time grasping the fact that Lovino was here, too.

Images of that day flashed through his mind, growing more gruesome with each dreadful scene. Antonio became lost in his thoughts and resumed drying Lovino's hair with almost mechanical movements.

"Antonio, what did you do?" Francis nearly demanded harshly, earning a glare from the brunette on the couch.

"I did nothing! What makes you think I had something to do with this?" Antonio spat, his confusion feeding to his flaring temper.

"We all know the lengths you would go to get Lovino back," Francis answered and the truth of those words was like an anesthetic to the Spaniard, leaving him numb.

The Frenchman was right. Antonio would do anything to get his precious Italian back. There was no denying that fact; yet, here he was, in the flesh. Antonio touched the sleeping man's cheek and felt the tingle of satisfaction and longing shoot through his entire body.

He was so warm… just like he remembered the Italian. Despite the cold and harsh demeanor Lovino always had, the Italian was just as warm and caring, only showing some of that side to a selected few.

Antonio drew his hand back abruptly, though, realizing what he had done. This wasn't his Lovino. It couldn't be. The one he loved… was dead. There was a cold stone with the Italian's name etched on it to prove it. What more could be done to a heart that was never truly whole? How much pain could one really endure?

_Lovino made it whole,_ Antonio thought with remorse. _He made me whole._

"Whatever happened, you need to get it fixed as soon as possible. Who knows what could happen if he remains here," Francis stated shortly.

"I'm aware of that," Antonio answered dryly.

"This is so unlike you," Francis said, changing the subject. "I honestly thought you would be excited to see him again or at least show a bit of emotion." Francis's eyes fixated on the Spaniard's impassive expression as if the man was suppressing what he was truly feeling.

"I'm not the same man I once was," Antonio's voice had a dark ulterior tone to it when the brunette made eye contact with the Frenchman. "Tell no one he's here. Not a single, solitary soul. I don't need any more trouble than I already have to deal with. I'll tell if I think it's necessary."

Francis raised an eyebrow, "You think he's just going to sit here obediently when he comes to? You must not know him as well as you say you do, _mon ami._ This is Lovino Vargas we are speaking of. He's as stubborn as they come."

"_No,"_ Antonio spoke tenaciously and with clenched fists, "that's _not_ Lovino. He's dead. I've come to accept that. The last thing I need is old memories and feelings to be brought back. Don't make things worse than they already are."

"It wasn't my intention; however, he _is_ here. If you deny this, it will make this worse for you- for both of you. And you need to do something about this. I am here if you need help with anything."

Antonio nodded, "Thanks."

Soon, Francis left the room and then the house entirely.

Antonio let the Italian sleep and let him dream his pleasant dreams, no longer dwelling on the situation and continued his daily tasks around the house. Lovino would wake up when he did; the Spaniard felt that if he was to become too attached to this Lovino, he would be betraying the one fell in love with.

Yes… this was the best course of action to take.

No bonds…

No heartbreak.

He wouldn't be able to handle it a second time. He would rather die.

With eyes like ice and a bland countenance, he caught the slight movement of the Italian beginning to wake up and moved towards his lover.

His dead lover, who had risen out of the ashes, was born into a life without his existence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dalle Ceneri- Out of the Ashes<strong>_

**First chapter is complete! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please be kind and review! :D They make me very happy and inspire me! I love reading them!**

**Arigatou~**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	3. Senza Fiato

**Phew, okay, this one is a bit longer XD Thanks for everything in the previous chapters! I hope you enjoy this one just as equally! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and as I said, I'm working on it. England's teaching me magic so I can get the rights to own it XD**

**Warnings: Death, angst, Spamano**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Senza Fiato**

"_If you gave someone your heart and they died, did they take it with them? Did you spend the rest of forever with a hole inside you that couldn't be filled?" -Jodi Picoult_

* * *

><p>Honey eyes flittered open only to immediately close again due to the bright lights. Lovino groaned and shielded his eyes with his arm once he felt a headache pounding its way in along with confusion and wonder. Where in the world was he? The minute his vision adjusted, he warily scanned his surroundings of what appeared to be a bedroom- he vaguely recognized the area, as if he had been here before. The Italian sat up to find that he was alone.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" Lovino asked himself but growled when the throbbing became fiercer and repetitive, much to his dismay.

"You finally woke up," a voice could be heard from the doorjamb.

Lovino's head whipped around (though he instantly regretted it) and saw a young man standing there, leaning against the doorway, with brunette curls of hair and stunning emerald eyes. Though it took a minute, Lovino finally recognized who it was.

"Oh, it's you," Lovino sighed and rubbed his temples to try and thwart off the pain. Why was his head hurting so horribly? And his chest was beginning to tighten as well, near his heart. He placed his hand there, thoroughly bemused.

Antonio said nothing and merely watched the latter's every move- scrutinizing him, attempting to discover any differences but finding none. He had done this many times while the Italian had been sleeping since Lovino had been constantly waking up and falling back into unconsciousness once more; he repeated the studying as if he expected to find some sort of distinction between this Lovino and the one who had been murdered to appear out of nowhere.

However, it did not.

Or at least he hoped this entire situation was a dream- but his hopes went unrealized.

"Why the hell are you just standing there? It's weird," Lovino said offhandedly, detecting the tense atmosphere that was almost as heavy as the pelting rain outside and as deafening snarling thunder. "And where am I? This isn't your house, is it?"

"It is," Antonio replied but spoke again before Lovino had the chance to. "Who are you?"

The Italian blinked twice before raising an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Why are you asking such stupid questions? Idiot!"

Antonio's eyes narrowed, "I'll say it only once more. Who are you?"

"What the hell do you think? It's me- who else would it be? I don't have the patience for you to be playing dumb. I've got a massive headache and I don't feel like dealing with that," Lovino said and continued to rub his temples in exasperation.

"And what makes you think I want to deal with you?"

Lovino froze at those words- no; it wasn't what he said… it was _how_ he said it. Never in all his years of knowing the Spaniard did he hear him speak in such a grave and bitter tone. It… startled him, to say the least or drove a bit of fear into him. Of course, they had their playful banters but this wasn't one of them at all. Lovino had yet to see Antonio truly angered and he in all honesty didn't want to find out. Lovino studied Antonio carefully, taking notice of how difference his lover looked compared to how he remembered him.

Antonio's hair was unkempt (more so than it usually was) and it had lost its natural luster and there were slight bags underneath his eyes as a sign of some lost and much needed sleep. Lovino made eye contact with the Spaniard once more, and as honey gold met with resolute jade, the differences were clearer than a fire in the night.

The Spaniard's orbs were dull and rid of all indication of life. Anger stormed in those eyes along with confusion and something deeper lurked within- despair and… yearning? Lovino questioned the latter but could still tell it was being stifled and it seemed Antonio was having a difficult time in doing so. Years of desolation had taken its toll on the young man and said young man had lost all hope in everything- even life itself had no meaning.

…this wasn't the Spaniard he knew and had inevitably grown to love. He was too cold and distant. His natural light and happiness had died out.

Antonio took a single step forward and Lovino's guard immediately went up. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Lovino repeated the question in a wry tone, pointed to himself, then looked angrily at Antonio. "Who are you? I'm not the one who's acting funny; you are!"

Antonio suddenly grabbed Lovino by the collar of his shirt and pulled the man close to show the Italian he wasn't kidding around. To be pulled so roughly by the usually gentle man alarmed Lovino to the point where couldn't speak, let alone think straight. Now he was truly frightened- who was this man! Surely he wasn't the man he fell in love with! Antonio was never forceful with him or with anyone for that matter. The Spaniard was always gentle, leaving butterfly kisses and soft touches, undoubtedly making him want more.

Where had that man gone?

Where was he now?

"L-Let me go!" Lovino ordered in shuddering tones as he struggled to release himself from Antonio's iron grip and found that he couldn't even budge. This Antonio was considerably stronger than the one he knew; much stronger.

Antonio had no patience left, "Tell me who you are!"

"It's me, Lovino, you idiot!" the Italian growled.

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

"I'm not lying! I have no reason to lie to you!"

Blazing anger flashed in Antonio's once dull eyes and shone with new, threatening vitality. Lovino continued attempting to pry himself out of Antonio's clasp but to no avail. And suddenly, and much to his surprise and relief, Antonio released but maintained his glare.

"You're not Lovino. It's impossible; I refuse to believe you," Antonio spoke in a clear and firm voice so there was no misinterpretation. "You will tell me sooner or later and for your sake, I'd confess sooner."

"Enough joking around, Antonio!" Lovino used the Spaniard's first name as a sign he almost meant serious business and also that he was desperate to find out what was going on. "I'm fed up with it! This isn't funny anymore!"

"Who's laughing?"

"Just stop it!"

Antonio moved towards the door, "Until you're ready to tell me the truth, you can come out."

"I did tell you the truth! And what're you going to do? Lock me inside the house all day?" Lovino protested.

Antonio paused before speaking, "I hope you enjoy solitude." He closed the door after those words.

And in what silence there was, the faintest sound could be heard.

_Click._

He didn't…

Lovino hopped out of bed and rattled the doorknob a few times.

It was locked.

* * *

><p>The rain had eased into nothing more than a drizzle, leaving dew to drip from the leaves and blades of grass. Antonio watched nature at its calmest while mulling this predicament over. He couldn't believe he just locked the man in the bedroom. But… it was necessary- having him out on the streets and run the risk of others seeing him would cause problems and they had already escaped a sticky situation a little over two years ago.<p>

The day that…

Antonio shook his head to try and be rid of the memories but they were persistent and continued swallowing his mind like the plague. He had tried so desperately to tuck those away forever and he had partially succeeded in this endeavor (though not locking Lovino away completely), until he had shown up.

This was his fault.

If he had left him in that field earlier, he wouldn't feel this torture, this heartache.

But… he didn't have it in him…

* * *

><p><em>Several minutes had passed and the only sounds were Feliciano's stifled sobs, echoing off the walls in what seemed to be an empty and desolate room. Antonio watched as that single tear streamed down his lover's cheek, leaving a damp path and softly hit the floor. He heard his lover's final breath escape as a faint whisper. He heard his lover's heartbeat slowing until coming to a complete stop.<em>

"_Lovi," Antonio shook the Italian a bit. "Lovi, wake up."_

_But he did not._

"_Please," Antonio whimpered, "please wake up. You can't… don't leave me…"_

_Lovino had a peaceful look as one would if they were sleeping- as if he was… content with what he did. Antonio silently grasped the truth and imagined the Italian opening his eyes again to reveal exquisite golden orbs that contained more than what one would originally see. He would always remember the way they would light up when he found something truly delightful and despite the fact he would never say how much it brought him joy, the proof was still there._

_He had memorized every quirk, every peeve, the way his cheeks burned a bright red when embarrassed, or the way his single curl would twitch when angered._

_Antonio chuckled to himself but not out of humor._

_Why did that light have to go out?_

_Why did their happiness have to be eradicated by the inevitable?_

_As he brushed back Lovino's dark hair from his face and stroked his cheek with a bloody hand, he hummed a Spanish lullaby softly as if he was soothing the man into his already acquired inertia. His heart clenched as the dagger pierced what was now delicate and horribly wounded. The former then brought Lovino close, buried his face in his lover's dark hair and wept._

* * *

><p>Antonio erased the tears before they fell and crumpled to his knees in front of the moss-enveloped stone, running his fingers over the words engraved into it:<p>

_Lovino Vargas_

_Beloved friend, brother and lover_

_Rest peacefully_

The Spaniard began to shudder underneath the oak tree that hovered over the grave, protecting it. It was the tree that they would sit beneath for hours just listening to the soft breathing one gives in contrast to their drumming heartbeats.

"Lovi…" Antonio uttered through his agony.

A gust of wind traveled over the land, one that was strong but also soft enough to dry the man's tears like a human's fingers erasing them from existence. It played with his hair and gave him a comfortable silence just as it did in the past.

"I love you…" Antonio continued.

The wind caressed Antonio's face tenderly, kissing his forehead.

_I love you, too._

* * *

><p>Lovino had noticed the feeling of emptiness throughout the house when he awoke, still a little sluggish as if he hadn't slept in over three days. He slipped out of bed and felt his way around the darkness of the room, cursing when he stubbed his toe against the nightstand. He groped along the wall, using the moonlight as his guide and flipped up the light switch.<p>

Staring at the door, slightly hoping that it was unlocked, he sauntered towards it and placed his hand on the brass doorknob and turned and kept turning till the door was open. What made the Spaniard change his mind? He half expected to be cooped up in there for the rest of his days but this managed to bring a grimace of a smile upon his face. He was about to make a run for it down the hall but remained frozen at the doorway. Was he… afraid of this new Antonio?

No, he thought and entered the dark hall.

He trekked carefully and in the middle of the hall lest he run into something and held his hands out in front of him to forewarn him of anything in his path that he could narrowly escape from colliding into. With a cautious step, he noticed he had arrived at a staircase and eased down each step, keeping his hand on the railing.

When he was sure he reached the living room, he used the moonlight seeping into the room as a source and found his way towards a small lamp and turned it on. The room was lit and Lovino saw that he was indeed alone. Where had Antonio gone?

Despite what happened earlier… he missed him.

He missed his lovable, cheerful Antonio. This one… was too different… he lacked the liveliness and outgoing behavior that made him fall in love with the man in the first place… he felt the slight twinge near his heart again, leaving him feeling a bit breathless but also arousing questions in his mind.

He didn't know what this place was or how he had gotten here but all he wanted was to go home.

And back in Antonio's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Senza Fiato- Breathless<strong>_

**I hope you enjoyed! Please please review! They're my inspiration XD**

**Arigatou~**

**This is Crimson signing off!**


	4. Ali Di Carta

**Chapter three! Phew, this one was hard to write but I hope you enjoy nontheless. Mind you that this is unbeta'd so there may be a few mistakes here and there but I am constantly looking over it and changing it whenever I can so please bear with me. Now, I won't distract you with a longer author's note than this so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia. This is about the umpteenth time I've said this...**

**Warnings: Same as last chapter, mainly Lovino's mouth in this one**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Ali Di Carta**

"_The beauty of the world...has two edges, one of laughter, one of anguish, cutting the heart asunder."_

― Virginia Woolf

* * *

><p>Antonio entered his home in the stillness of the night with a heavy heart. He needed the earlier release despite his outlook on life. However, he paused when he caught the glow of a light from the living room. He cautiously made his way towards the room and sighed when he saw Lovino sleeping on the couch.<p>

…he hadn't left after all.

With just a glance on the program on the TV, he turned it off, and grabbed a spare blanket from the closet for the Italian once he noticed Lovino shivering a bit. He covered the man, and in the dim light from the lamp, he felt sensations that had been buried for two years beginning to dig themselves out, announcing their homecoming. And in those feelings, his heart began to break again. He clenched his fists as it overwhelmed him and left the room in haste.

That wasn't his Lovino! That wasn't him! He needed to get that through his head! The sooner it did the better. He wouldn't allow himself to… how much more could he…

He removed his jacket and kicked off his shoes, lying down in the perpetual silence on his bed- _their_ bed. Antonio stared at the space next to him; it was the spot that had been empty and cold for the past two years, displaying its neglect with unforgiving taciturnity.

And it was to remain that way.

* * *

><p>The soft chirping of birds agitated Lovino's sleep. He sat up, surprised to find that a blanket had been placed on him during the night, and scanned the room and found that he was still alone. Did Antonio not come back? He threw the blanket off and ventured around the house, noticing the shoes that were caked with mud by the front door.<p>

_So he did come back,_ Lovino thought as his gaze shifted to the stairs, seriously considering if he should go up or not.

"It's obvious he doesn't want to see me," Lovino muttered. "But…"

Sighing with reluctance, the Italian climbed up the stairs, taking each step slowly in case he decided to turn back. Before he knew it, before he had the chance to change his mind or even process his actions, he was standing in front of Antonio's door with his hand on the brass knob with a hesitant expression. He turned it and pushed the door open ever so slightly, catching sight of an empty bed through the crack.

Peeking in, he looked around and saw Antonio staring out his window.

"Is there something you needed?" the Spaniard asked, not turning around.

"No," Lovino returned in a short tone. "Good morning to you, too." And with that, he left.

"Good morning," Antonio muttered.

Suddenly a loud yell resonated throughout the house and the one who had shouted was very clear.

"_What the fuck are you doing here?"_

Antonio sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, and made his way down to find Lovino confronting Francis. Said Frenchman was covering his ears due to the rise in volume of Lovino's voice.

"He hasn't changed. He's just as loud as ever," Francis removed his hands from his head.

Lovino raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Haven't I told you to call ahead or at least knock?" Antonio stopped mid-way on the staircase, brushing off Lovino's question.

"It's called the element of surprise," Francis had a small smirk.

"As if I need any more surprises," Antonio replied rather sarcastically.

Catching the clueless look from Lovino, Francis asked, "I suppose you haven't told him?"

"No. I haven't," Antonio replied curtly, not wanting to speak of this at the moment or appreciating that Francis had mentioned it aloud and in Lovino's presence.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Lovino demanded, hating the fact that he was being kept in the dark.

"And he still has quite the mouth on him," Francis hummed in amusement and tried to rebound from his earlier mishap by changing the subject. He placed his hand on Lovino's head and mussed his hair, laughing a little.

"Fuck you," Lovino spat and swatted the Frenchman's hand away.

"Lovino," Antonio said firmly.

"What?" Lovino glared at the other man in the room.

"Francis and I need to talk in private," he began. "Leave."

"Do I look like a kid to you? I'm a grown man. And another thing, who the hell died and gave _you_ permission to order _me_ around? I can stay if I want," Lovino crossed his arms in defiance.

Antonio threw an indignant stare at the Italian and Lovino made eye contact for a feeble second then glanced at Francis who had an insistent look upon his face, silently telling the Italian to simply do as he was told. Lovino's arms faltered from their position.

"Fine, fine," Lovino said in defeat, "I'm going."

He quickly went up the stairs, exaggerating his steps a bit and then opened and closed a door to give off the impression he went inside a room. He waited and only when he heard the duo starting to speak to one another did he make his way silently back down. Lovino paused and listened intently.

"…it was a simple slip of the tongue, _mon ami."_

"Yeah but he'll be asking questions and those should not be answered," Antonio replied. "However, to answer yours, no I haven't told him. I didn't find it necessary."

"He will find out. And he won't be happy. I suggest you tell him," Francis sighed.

"I don't owe him any explanations," Antonio spoke curtly.

"But he is your lover."

"No!" Antonio retorted, causing Lovino to jump a little. "He's not. He's dead. I've finally accepted that."

"Then who is the man upstairs?" Francis raised an eyebrow calmly.

"It can't be him. I've finally accepted he's gone- I've _finally_ reached closure and the last thing I need is someone coming back into my life knowing that they're going to leave again," Antonio's voice wavered.

There was a loud ringing in Lovino's ears as soon as he registered those words. He was… dead? There was just no way! He was right here- living and breathing, no less! His head began to ache and his heart pounded lividly, sending pulses of pain throughout his chest. Thinking twice about it, Lovino remained at the staircase, still listening.

After a moment of silence, Antonio spoke again, "Any news on Feliciano?"

This had Lovino's undivided attention.

"No," Francis answered. "We haven't found anything."

Antonio closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's been two years- everyone excluding you, Ludwig, and me has given up. You must remember that he did this on his own," Francis continued.

"How can you be so sure…?" Antonio asked.

"It was inevitable; you remember what a mess he was, right? He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep and would not socialize… remember the suicide attempts? How could you forget? He isolated himself," Francis explained, evoking past memories. "And then he just disappears without a trace except for that one note he left behind and even that was no help in us finding him."

Antonio merely nodded.

"Antonio, if I may ask, I understand Ludwig's reason to keep searching… but why you?"

"Feliciano is like a younger brother to me and he is Lovino's biological one. Finding him is the least I can do. Lovi's sacrifice will be in vain if I don't know his own brother is alive or not," Antonio answered sadly. "He, like Lovino, is very important."

Lovino was sitting on the steps by this point with his hands buried in his hair and his elbows resting on his knees. This was too much… his little brother was somewhere out there in the streets, running away as a result of his death which was a death Lovino couldn't seem to remember.

Everything he did seemed to be taking a turn for the worst.

On shaky legs, he stood and trudged towards the room he was supposed to be in from the start. He would question Antonio about this conversation when the time was right.

* * *

><p>Antonio went down the hall to retrieve the plate of food resting outside the bedroom door since Lovino refused to come downstairs. Francis had long since left and now the duo remained in the tense atmosphere of denial and lack of trust. The Spaniard returned to the kitchen, plate in hand, and placed it in the sink. After doing so, he wearily entered his room, halting in the doorway when he saw Lovino curled in the bed and sleeping peacefully.<p>

The man stared at who he considered his former lover. He had half a mind to take Lovino and tell him to leave.

However…

"If you only knew…" Antonio muttered.

He was about to leave, but spared a single glance at the Italian and he felt his world shift once more as the moonlight cascaded along Lovino's face, making the fallen angel even more of an outcast to this world. Antonio immediately left the room after that when the old sensations started to bubble up again. He hurried to the room Lovino was supposed to be sleeping and shut the door, leaning against it. His knees buckled and he slumped to the floor.

He didn't know how much longer he could deal with this…

* * *

><p>Ludwig sighed in the darkness- sleep was unfortunately denying his welcome. He sat up, gazing into the shadows cast by the moon… alone.<p>

He was… alone.

He had been for the last two years.

When Lovino passed, everything had gone downhill and it was continuing to plummet. He hated this- he hated being alone despite his usually tough personality.

He was human, after all. He could only handle so much.

…solitude.

…Feliciano.

How he missed the Italian- his smiles, his laughter… he missed it all. His lover had plunged into everlasting sorrow, drowning in it, without having any hope or even the desire to resurface. But Ludwig never lost faith in the man and neither did the others…

They always had positive thoughts, never even glancing at what eventually became the inevitable. But holding onto that small glimmer of hope never hurt anyone.

…right?

* * *

><p><em>Ludwig knocked on the door to the room Feliciano hadn't come out of in almost an entire week.<em>

"_Feliciano," the German knocked on the door once more and sounds of movement were his only response. "What in the world are you doing in there?"_

"_I-I'm fine," was the reply in a shaky tone._

"_Feliciano, what are you doing?" Ludwig placed his hand on the doorknob._

"_No, I'm fine!" Feliciano answered frantically._

_Ludwig opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked, and entered the room, his face transfixed with horror. Feliciano was desperately scrubbing the floor with carpet cleanser, diligently working to remove the large red stain in the middle of the room. But the stain kept returning, its source remaining fresh._

_Blood dripped down Feliciano's wrists, mixing with the carpet cleanser. However, Feliciano resumed cleaning as if he didn't notice the crimson trails running along his hands. Ludwig ran to his lover's aid, grabbing the Italian's hands to stop the persistent burnishing._

_Feliciano hissed in pain as he tried to release his wrists from Ludwig's grip but the German held on, staring at the nauseating slashes across his lover's wrists. Ludwig worked swiftly and silently, ordering the seemingly distraught Italian to remain where he was while he fetched the first-aid kit. Bandaging his lover's wounds, Ludwig took note of the stoic expression upon Feliciano's face- a look that did not suit the man in the slightest._

"_What did you think you were doing?" Ludwig questioned in angry confusion. "You've could've died!"_

"_What does it matter? I have nothing else going for me," Feliciano replied in an almost nonchalant tone._

"_Quit talking like that," Ludwig chastised. "It's unusual."_

_Feliciano didn't answer that time. Instead, he stared at the bandages wrapping around his still bleeding wrists. Ludwig then lifted the Italian's downcast gaze with a gentle hand._

"_I know you miss your brother but… by doing this, you're only hurting yourself. This is not the answer."_

_Without his notice, tears streamed down Feliciano's face, "Then tell me, what is the answer? Tell me how to get my brother back…! Tell me how to make things right again!"_

_The Italian's body convulsed with sobs as his broken cries being the only sounds in the room. And all Ludwig could do was bring the man into a hug and try to soothe his lover._

_What more could he do?_

_Why answer a question that has no answer?_

_Why break a heart that is already broken?_

* * *

><p>Ludwig stared at the wrinkled piece of paper in his hand, reading the four simple words that was a final farewell to all of them:<p>

_This is the answer._

Ludwig crumpled it up again, only to carefully reopen it and study his lover's last words that were neatly written on the paper as if he was reading it for the first time. And each time had the same effect to his crumpled, mutilated heart.

_Feliciano…_

_Whatever that answer may be…_

_I hope you're happy with it…_

_Because I'm not._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ali Di Carta- Paper Wings<strong>_

**So we have some light shed on Ludwig's part of the story, and Lovino has discovered he is dead and that Feliciano is or has been missing ever since he died. And there is still more to come.**

**Much more :)**

**Please review and give me your thoughts!**

**Arigatou!**

**This is Crimson signing out!**


	5. Pensieri Rotto

**I really should be studying for my History test... but my brain says write and I must comply. My writing impulses are rather hard to ignore... Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

**Warnings: None yet but there will be**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Pensieri Rotto**

"_There is one pain I often feel, which you will never know. It is caused by the absence of you."_

-Unknown

* * *

><p>The air of indifference around the house had lessened as the days turned into weeks, probably due to the fact that Lovino and Antonio avoided each other whenever possible, although the other's presence was tolerable. And Lovino still had as many questions now than he ever did before. He had yet to tell the Spaniard that he overheard the conversation between him and Francis. And with Antonio being the person he was now, he wouldn't take too kindly to it.<p>

All well.

Nothing lost, nothing gained.

Speaking of the man, Antonio had been acting a bit unusual (more so than the now typical cold shoulder) for the past few days- especially today. He seemed more determined to evade crossing paths with the Italian and was taking care to make sure he didn't, going so far as to go into another room when Lovino was nearing and exiting when Lovino was no longer there.

Lovino glanced at the calendar.

Hmm…

There was nothing special about the day. It was just an ordinary Monday morning- no special events or anything of the like (at least nothing he could think of right at the drop of a hat).

So why…?

He crawled out of bed, acknowledging the small throbbing in his chest. He rubbed the spot for a few seconds before ignoring it altogether and made his way downstairs to search for Antonio. That man wasn't going to be avoiding him any longer! Not as long as he was alive and had something to do about it!

The Spaniard was sitting at the table finishing what was left of his breakfast when Lovino entered the room in a demanding manner and slammed his hands down on the surface. His curl twitched slightly in annoyance when Antonio didn't respond.

"Yes?" Antonio asked seconds after, still not looking up.

"I'm tired of being in this house all damn day," Lovino replied, his aggravation flourishing.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Antonio asked, withholding that sarcastic tone.

"Look, I could care less if you came with me or not, I'm going," Lovino declared, starting to exit the room.

This earned a sharp look from Antonio. "I don't think so."

"Now he cares," Lovino stopped and turned to face the other man.

_I've always cared,_ Antonio thought but quickly pushed it out of his mind and was now looking at the man full-on from where he was seated. "I can't take the risk of someone seeing you."

"So am I one of your many secrets now? Like how you forgot to mention the fact that I'm dead?" Lovino glowered at the brunette in the room.

Antonio froze, "What did you say?"

"Did I stutter? You heard me! I said that you failed to mention that I'm supposed to be dead!" Lovino shot back, feeling all the anger he'd been keeping bottled up starting to release with each word.

This left Antonio speechless so Lovino continued.

"I overheard that fucking conversation you had with Francis two weeks ago and it answered none of my questions! What the fuck is going on here, Antonio? I'm dead, you're a complete ass, and my brother is missing! I want answers and I want them now!"

"Get dressed," Antonio ordered and suddenly left the table.

"What the-? Hey! Where are you going?" Lovino followed the man.

"You want to go out, right? Well here's your chance," Antonio replied. "Take it or leave it." He then disappeared into his room.

* * *

><p>Lovino was waiting for Antonio by the front door, tapping his foot impatiently.<p>

"What the hell are you doing in there?" he called.

Antonio came down the stairs soon after that, carrying something in his hand and shrugging on his coat.

"It's about time," Lovino huffed.

"Here, put this on," Antonio placed a cap on Lovino's head, making sure to tuck the single protruding curl underneath it.

"What? What for?" the Italian questioned but permitted the man to adjust the hat to his satisfaction.

"The others are in town. I can't take the chance of running into them on the streets and discovering you're alive," Antonio took a step away from Lovino to make sure he covered up any noticeable features.

"Why are they here?" Lovino questioned.

"Today is the day you died, "Antonio answered, not allowing his voice to waver.

Ah, that's why.

Lovino thought back to what day it was, "October 26th?"

Antonio merely nodded and opened the front door, letting the cool breeze run its course through the house. He paused for a few moments before looking at the man next to him.

"Stay close. I don't need you getting lost."

"Don't patronize me," Lovino spat.

"I'm looking out for you- there's a difference," Antonio returned and the Italian next to him scoffed.

"Arrogant bastard."

"Yes, we seem to have that in common, don't we?"

"As if! I'm nothing like you!"

"Then you must not know yourself," Antonio said as they began walking along the streets in the town of Cuore, a small settlement in southern Italy that was supposedly the 'heart' of the area and having been named for that.

Though taking in the sights, Lovino kept his head down and refrained from making eye contact with anyone as he let Antonio have the last say. He admitted silently to himself that he didn't want to be caught either. He could only imagine how the others would react if they saw him. The Italian stayed close to Antonio as they continued walking, having the impulse to grab Antonio's free hand but fought against it, being the stubborn creature he was.

He wouldn't agree to this! He couldn't let this situation affect him! He just couldn't!

Lovino glanced out of his periphery, recognizing their location immediately.

His home town… why hadn't he noticed it before?

_He never left. Even after I died… he stayed,_ Lovino thought, becoming lost in own mind and failed to see that Antonio had suddenly stopped thus causing the Italian to bump into him.

"What the-? Why'd you stop?"

"Arthur and Alfred," was the reply.

The Italian looked up quickly, just enough to catch the blonde men walking towards them, and looked down again.

"Oh, Antonio," Arthur spoke with slight surprise. "We weren't expecting to see you until later."

"Needed some fresh air," Antonio replied.

"We might as well join you," Alfred grinned.

"Actually, I was going to visit Lovino. I'd rather go alone if that's all right with you," Antonio attempted to relieve himself of the situation.

"I see. Then who's this?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, nodding towards the man standing a few inches behind Antonio.

Lovino's body went rigid when he heard that Arthur was referring to him but the Italian remained silent nonetheless. He kept his head down, the bill of the cap hiding his face from the English speaking men. His heart thundered in his chest and the pain started again, a little stronger than before. Lovino shuffled closer to Antonio, feeling uncomfortable.

Antonio's mind was fishing for an answer when he spoke, "He's a friend of mine. He just moved here from Venice and I'm showing him around."

"Hello," Arthur greeted with a small smile. "I'm Arthur Kirkland and this is my boyfriend, Alfred Jones."

"'Sup!" Alfred smiled, earning himself a small chastising glance from the Englishman.

"…hi," Lovino replied quietly, still not making eye contact.

"He's a shy one, isn't he?" Alfred looked at Antonio and Arthur jabbed him lightly in the ribcage.

"You're being rude," Arthur scolded.

"Well he is…" Alfred mumbled.

"Alfred, stop it," Arthur continued under his breath and the American became silent. Arthur then looked at Lovino with an apologetic smile, "I apologize. Hopefully you weren't offended by what he said."

"Not at all," Lovino replied in the same hushed tone as before.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name," Arthur pressed, beginning to feel as if he knew this man.

"Livio; my name is Livio Valente," the Italian answered, peeking up at Arthur underneath the hat, meeting the man's emerald eyes for a split second.

Arthur noticed the golden orbs that were the quiet Italian's and his suspicions flourished. His smile fell as he shook hands with Lovino and a single question rose in his mind.

"Have we met?"

"No, I don't believe we have," Lovino replied.

"All right- my mistake. It was nice meeting you, Livio," Arthur sighed slightly.

"Likewise."

"We'll see you later, Antonio," Alfred shifted his gaze at the Spaniard.

Antonio nodded, "See you later." He then grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled themselves away from the duo.

Lovino tried his best to keep up with the Spaniard's long, urgent stride, seeing that the man was obviously flustered from the encounter. Antonio finally stopped in the outskirts of town where the sea of grass met the shore of buildings and small homes. In the distance, a tree stood as lone guardian of the field. From where he stood, Lovino could see that there was something resting beneath the tree but could not quite place it.

Antonio released Lovino's hand, leaving the sting of yearning on the Italian's palm. However, Lovino moved forward, feeling drawn to the giant tree and the object beneath its leafy perches. Antonio fell into step behind Lovino, letting the man have a bit of space. As Lovino stepped into the shade cast off, he froze and his breath hitched in his throat.

A stone sat in the ground, reading words that he did not want to believe. His name was screaming at him from the stone, driving him to his knees in front of it.

"_Non può essere vero…_ it just can't be true," Lovino muttered to himself, realizing that not only was he standing atop his own grave but that he was buried where he and Antonio spent most of their time together; a loving thought but one that left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

The words were mocking despite their sweet intentions. And then the pain slammed into him, this time more severe and as constant pulses, leaving him practically winded. But the Italian fought through it, trying not to show his agitated composure.

"This is where you are and have been for two years," Antonio struggled to rid his voice of emotion, succeeding in this endeavor only subtly.

Lovino ran his fingers over the etched words, "How…?"

Antonio cleared his throat before replying, "Gunshot wound to the chest- it grazed your heart. We tried taking you to the hospital."

"I wouldn't have made it," Lovino sighed.

"That's exactly what you said," Antonio's voice shook a little and Lovino whipped his head around to look at the Spaniard before turning back to the stone and touched it, feeling his heart flutter with each stroke on the cold object.

Another wave of pain was sent throughout his torso like a ripple, slowly losing intensity as it spread.

A gunshot wound to the chest, barely grazing his heart.

Maybe that's why his chest was continuously aching… his heart never healed. And it would only worsen if he remained in this world and lingered on the receiving end of the cold shoulder Antonio was giving him.

"There you have it. That's what happened. Are you satisfied?" the Spaniard stuffed his hands in his pockets, a bit miffed.

Lovino then rose to his feet and faced Antonio with a serious yet solemn expression. The Spaniard raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Lovino's gaze became steely, "If the Lovino that died came back to life, would you treat him the same way you've treated me?"

He left Antonio in the field to allow those words to haunt his former lover's mind. And this time, there was no comforting wind to carry them away.

* * *

><p>Arthur still had a perplexed look as the sun dipped beneath the horizon, bidding its farewell with a pleasant sky canvas of magenta, peach, and orange.<p>

"Everything all right?" Alfred wondered, finding his lover's behavior rather peculiar.

Arthur sighed, "I don't know. I could be overthinking this whole thing."

Alfred waited for the Englishman to continue.

"I felt like I know that Livio guy from somewhere. Didn't you?"

"No, not really," Alfred had a thoughtful expression.

"Well, I did. And I don't know if you noticed but his eyes were an unique color- they were gold," Arthur explained, remembering the man's orbs perfectly.

"I don't really understand your point here," Alfred said.

"There are only two people we know who have eyes like that and one of them is…" Arthur trailed off, not wanting to speak of it.

"Artie, there could be dozens of people who have that eye color. Sure, it's not common, but still. It could've been anyone," Alfred reasoned.

"Then how do you explain why I feel like I know him?" Arthur faced the younger man. "He looked just like Lovino- I swear he did. And the spelling of his name is far too similar."

Alfred moved towards Arthur and wrapped his arms around the Englishman's waist in order pull the latter closer. With that, Arthur sighed again.

"I knew I was overthinking this…"

"You're too observant for your own good," Alfred teased.

"And you're not observant enough, you bloody git!" Arthur shot back, causing the American to laugh. "If it was a snake, it would've bit you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred shrugged the comment off in a playful manner while freeing Arthur of his hold.

The Englishman rolled his eyes and returned to his thoughts.

He would definitely be asking Antonio about this later and how convenient it was that they were going to the Spaniard's house in about ten minutes or so.

* * *

><p>Lovino hadn't been out of his room since the duo arrived back at Antonio's house, once again falling victim to the uncomfortable silence. The Spaniard ran his hand through his hair in frustration.<p>

He clearly had tons of kissing up to do.

A knock at the door tore Antonio from his thoughts and Francis, who had decided to come an hour before the designated time to meet, answered the door.

"Ah, if it isn't my two great friends, Arthur and Alfred!"

"You know, I was hoping that Antonio would answer the door and you decided to skip out on us this year. This is what I get for wishful thinking," Arthur replied mordantly.

"Some things never change- you still have a temper to compliment your height," Francis scorned.

"Why you-!" Arthur began before Antonio cut him off.

"All right, you two, enough."

"He started it!" Francis and Arthur yelled in unison.

"I ended it!" Antonio snapped.

Lovino sat at the foot of the stairs, away from all the activity and simply listened.

"So, Antonio," Arthur started once everything had simmered down, "where is Livio? Will he be joining us this evening?"

Antonio nearly choked on the water he was drinking, "W-What?"

"I asked if you friend Livio will be joining us," Arthur repeated, taking note of the Spaniard's reaction.

"No, he won't. He decided to stay home for the rest of the day," Antonio shook his head. "He said he was tired- you know, taking a tour around town and all that."

"He's a rather shy fellow, don't you agree?" Arthur inquired.

"No, he was tired, like I said."

"I see. So I suppose he'll be energetic enough to accompany Alfred and I on our last day here. You'll come along, too, of course. No need to make the lad feel uncomfortable with the people he just met only a day prior," Arthur sat at the table and waited.

"Arthur-," Alfred interjected.

"Let him answer," Arthur kept his firm stare on Antonio.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Antonio said, defeated.

Arthur smiled knowingly, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Lovino wanted to punch Antonio's lights out. He dug himself into the deepest hole possible and they weren't about to get out of it anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Lovino sat on the porch swing, gazing at the stars and silently wishing on one to go home. He felt a little childish, being given that he and his brother did this when they were kids.<p>

Feliciano…

He missed the pasta-loving idiot.

"Here, you'll catch cold," Antonio threw a blanket over the Italian to protect him from the oncoming cold front.

"Since when do you care?" Lovino scoffed but left the blanket alone.

"Since now," Antonio handed the man a mug.

"Thanks…" Lovino accepted it bashfully and studied what was inside.

Hot chocolate with three marshmallows.

Just how he liked it.

Lovino took a small sip and let the mug warm his hands. Then, just like that, the uneasy atmosphere melted away and the two were at last able to enjoy each other's company. But, of course, nothing lasts forever.

"Antonio… if I may ask you one more question," Lovino had a gentle approach, not in the mood to argue.

"Yeah?" Antonio's eyes met the Italian's.

"What happened to my brother?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pensieri Rotto- Broken Thoughts<strong>_

_**_Non può essere vero…_- It can't be true...**_

**Okay, here are a few explanations. First of all, I'm sorry if I butchered the Italian. I am not using Google Translate though so that's a plus, right? X'D Anyway, the town Cuore is a fictional town that I have created for the story. I couldn't seem to find a town in Italy that fit the description of the place in my head so I just made one up off the top of my head. I like to improvise.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**This is Crimson signing off!**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	6. Svelata

**Double update! Why? Because my writing impulses control my life. It's longer than the last one so that's always a plus right? /shot. Anyway, I would like to thank those who have reviewed, favorited/alerted my story! I appreciate it! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia even though it's probably every fangirl's dream.**

**Warnings: Lovino's mouth, and finally some Spamano XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Svelata**

"_Here is the world. Beautiful and terrible things will happen. Don't be afraid."_

― Frederick Buechner

* * *

><p>The question caught Antonio off-guard but he quickly rebounded, "I figured you'd ask that." The Spaniard took a small swallow of his hot chocolate.<p>

Lovino waited expectantly.

With a sigh, Antonio placed his mug next to his chair. "You see, Feliciano, he just… fell apart after you died. If you heard everything Francis said, you already know that he wouldn't eat and wouldn't sleep. He stayed locked inside a room for weeks on end; no matter how hard we tried to convince him, he wouldn't come out. It became so bad that he had to be taken to the hospital."

* * *

><p><em>The ringing of a phone alarmed Antonio from his sleep and he groaned in frustration. He grabbed the device, angrily pressing the button and putting it to his ear.<em>

"_Ludwig, do you have _any _idea what time it is?" Antonio sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_There was a long pause._

"_Ludwig?" Antonio became concerned. "What's wrong?"_

"_It's Feliciano," the German replied monotonously._

"_What happened to him?"_

"_He's in the hospital."_

_And that's all that was needed._

_Antonio saw Ludwig leaned forward in the chair when he arrived at the hospital, watching the Italian with worry while Feliciano lay motionless in bed. And what pale and sickly thing he was. His hair was a dark and faded and his bones were more prominent underneath his skin. Bandages wrapped around the Italian's wrists, hiding truths and misery._

_It was apparent that the blonde man hadn't heard his entrance and placed his hand on Ludwig's shoulder._

"_Ludwig, what happened?" Antonio asked softly._

"_He passed out," Ludwig replied, not looking at the Spaniard as he remembered seeing Feliciano crumple to the floor harder than a ton of bricks. "He hasn't eaten in over six weeks or had an adequate amount of sleep. And the bandages… the doctor won't let me look at what's underneath them- but I have an idea of what they are."_

_So did Antonio._

_There was no denying what the Italian had been doing in the past month of isolation._

_It was quite obvious._

_But… they didn't want to believe it._

_No one would._

_No could imagine that the cheery young man they knew now had resorted to the most drastic of tactics to release his pain… to try and… be rid of this world and see his older brother again._

_That's all the Italian wanted._

_Was that too much to ask?_

_Yes._

_In all reality, it was._

_Feliciano knew his brother would never return._

_And that's what was killing him._

* * *

><p>Lovino listened in horror, too shaken to speak.<p>

"I suppose he was trying to die the same way you did- painfully and slow. I think he blamed himself for your murder therefore he believed he should die, too. After he was released from the hospital, the attempts became more frequent, according to Ludwig."

"I'm going to kick his ass!" Lovino gripped the cup tightly.

"Who's? Ludwig's?" Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"No shit! I told him to take care of my brother!"

"He tried. He truly did. He did everything but even that wasn't enough. Feliciano, he… he kept saying he was trying to be strong but it wasn't working- that he was letting you down again," Antonio protested lightly.

"Tried to be strong? What do you mean?"

"Before you died, you told him to be strong. Those words became his life, the very basis of his actions… but he caved," the Spaniard replied, picking up his cup and taking another sip from it.

"And no one knows where he is?" Lovino asked.

Antonio shook his head, "No; we've searched everywhere and we still are… just at a smaller scale. It's time consuming but we're going over every variable carefully and leaving no stone unturned.

"Aren't the others helping?"

"They were at first but as it turned out, they stopped after the first four weeks of searching. All but me, Francis, Ludwig, Arthur and Alfred think he's dead."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! What do they think he did? Jump off a fucking cliff?" Lovino shouted, rising to his feet.

"No one knows where he is, Lovino, ergo, he could be anywhere in any part of the world. You must try to calm down."

"Calm down? Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! My brother is missing and yet here we are, sitting on our asses! I'm going to go look for him!" Lovino's voice raised in volume considerably.

"At this time of night? You're not going to find him."

"I can try."

"Lovino," Antonio clutched onto the Italian's wrist gently. "Stay here. Please. Don't leave me… again…"

Again?

"I don't know if I'd be able to bear it a second time… I know looking for your brother isn't the only reason you want to go. It's because of the way I've been treating you, isn't it? Stop me when I'm wrong."

Lovino didn't answer.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. When I found you in the field… I was scared. I didn't know what to think or what to feel- so I just shut it out altogether. It was wrong of me to do that to you, especially when you had no idea what was going on… so please… just stay… _mi amor,"_ Antonio looked up at Lovino then, his eyes betraying nothing.

The Italian froze as his heart thundered in his chest but no longer causing him pain.

It was the good type of thundering.

The type of pounding that occurred every time Antonio spoke to him.

…he missed it.

Antonio pulled Lovino closer as he stood to his feet, their foreheads touching and the Spaniard left a feather of a kiss on Lovino's forehead. The desire was left burning, drawing them together until their lips finally locked in a fervent but tender kiss. One that was heated yet whispering sweet nothings to the other, one that finally crossed the boundary between the living and the dead…

One that was perfect.

* * *

><p>Waking up in Antonio's arms was a feeling of completion. Lovino didn't dare move as one of the missing pieces to his puzzle was finally there and… loved him just like he used to. It was as if nothing had happened- as if there was no murder, there was no grief.<p>

An empty façade but a substantial one all the same.

Lovino felt Antonio draw him nearer and a sigh of content could be heard which in turn caused the Italian to smile as his own escaped his lips.

"Are you awake?" Antonio murmured while running his fingers through the latter's hair.

"Yeah," Lovino answered. "I've been awake for a few minutes now."

Antonio smiled, "I don't feel like getting up."

"Lazy ass."

"And you aren't?" Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that I wasn't," Lovino had a small smirk to his tone.

The Spaniard laughed- something he hadn't done in a very long time. Lovino rolled his eyes but said nothing of it and simply enjoyed this moment for he didn't know how long it would last.

Antonio's phone suddenly went off, making the duo jump.

The Spaniard groaned, a bit frustrated that his morning had been ruined by someone who decided to call him at the wrong time. He reached over to the nightstand and read the caller I.D. before even considering answering it to see if that person's call could be ignored.

However, what the screen flashed made his stomach drop.

Arthur.

Antonio had half a mind to disregard it and make up some excuse as to why he didn't answer his phone. He thought about it. But they were already in a hole so deep that there wasn't any means of escape so why dig even further?

The Spaniard pressed the phone to his ear, "Yeah?"

"_You sure are a morning person, aren't you?" _Arthur's tone was sarcastic and Antonio could almost picture the smirk on the Englishman's face.

"What do you want, Arthur?"

"_Surely you haven't forgotten about what I said last night."_

How could he forget?

"No, I didn't forget," Antonio sat up, causing a look of confusion to settle itself on Lovino's face.

"_Glad to hear it. So is breakfast at 9:00 sound good to you? That gives you an hour because knowing you, you just woke up."_

"Oh shut up."

"_Don't get your hopes up. Anyway, I'll see you then and don't give some lame excuse as to why you or Livio can't make it. I know you far too well."_

_Damn it, _Antonio thought as he hung up with Arthur.

What was that man up to?

He was a crafty character when need be and this seemed to be one of those times…

"What was that all about?" Lovino asked as Antonio rolled out of bed.

"Arthur wants us- or rather me and Livio to go and eat breakfast with him and Alfred."

"Oh yeah! About that! I overheard that, too, you stupid idiot! What the hell were you thinking? You played right into his hands!" Lovino landed a solid punch on Antonio's arm.

Antonio laughed nervously, "Sorry about that."

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p>The Italian placed the same cap on his head from yesterday and slipped his trademark curl underneath it, once again being kept waiting at the door.<p>

_"Hello!_ We've got to be there in ten minutes! Stop primping and get your ass down here!" Lovino called up the stairs and on cue, the Spaniard came out of his room.

"Damn! What takes you so long to get ready?" Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"_Nada," _Antonio replied, leaving the house.

"Glad I'm not the only one who's nervous," Lovino followed Antonio out of the house as they began heading towards the restaurant on foot with it being in walking distance.

Antonio had an anxious smile when he took Lovino's hand, "I'm sure we'll live."

"Says you…" Lovino muttered.

Having only five minutes to spare, the duo entered the restaurant, scanning the area for Arthur and Alfred. Lovino pointed to them when the American had waved his hand in the air and called their names which caused a few heads to turn and look at him.

Antonio and Lovino took their seats across from them, their nerves going haywire by this point and trying not to show it. Lovino, just as he did yesterday, kept his head down and away from the Arthur's inquisitive stare.

"Good morning, you two," Arthur said.

"Good? There's nothing good about it! You know I hate waking up early but you do it anyway! Speaking of which, I'm surprised you got up early with you being such a grumpy gills and all," Alfred folded his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair a bit.

"First of all, you need to lay off on the Disney movies. They're starting to become an everyday thing with you. Second, you're going to fall if you lean back any further," Arthur shifted his gaze to Alfred which made Lovino relax for the meantime.

"Hey, _Finding Nemo _is a great movie! I know every word!" Alfred grinned.

"I find that nothing to be proud of."

"I do!" Alfred quickly set the chair back on four legs when he began going back too far.

"I told you to be careful," Arthur chastised.

"No you didn't!"

"It was implied," Arthur stated, turning to Lovino.

"Love you, too," Alfred said sarcastically.

"So, Livio, do you like it here in Cuore? It's such a nice and quaint little town, don't you think?" Arthur questioned, intent on getting the man to slip up at some point.

"Yes, it's nice," Lovino replied.

"Alfred and I don't get to visit much so we try to make the most of it. Anyway, how long have you two been friends?"

"Since we were kids," Antonio answered this time with a bit of a dry tone.

"I see. Where'd you two meet?" Arthur wondered.

"School," Antonio replied again and began speaking again, guessing Arthur's next question. "We met in Spain but then he moved here to Italy."

Alfred blinked in confusion. What was with all the questions?

Arthur nodded and allowed the waiter to take Lovino and Antonio's drink orders. Only when the waiter left did he continue, "You both look so tense. Is everything all right?"

"Peachy keen," Antonio had a forced grin.

"Sarcasm seems to be your best asset at this point," Arthur folded his hands on the table.

Antonio raised an eyebrow. Lovino tugged the bill of the cap down, hiding his face and this caught Arthur's undivided attention.

"Oh, and Lovino, I'm not sure if you knew this but it's considered rude to wear a hat indoors, particularly when you're in company," Arthur looked over the rim of his cup as he brought it to his lips.

The Italian felt his blood run ice cold, "W-What did you call me?"

"You heard me, _Lovino_," Arthur placed the cup on the table.

Antonio's eyes narrowed a fraction, "You must be even crazier than I thought, Arthur. Lovino's dead, you know that."

"Is that single protruding curl a suffice enough explanation for you?" Arthur pointed to it.

Antonio followed Arthur's gaze and there it was. Lovino's significant attribute was indeed poking out of the cap. Lovino, with his identity unveiled, removed the hat, letting the duo across from him take a good look. Alfred nearly flipped out, his eyes widening in astonishment.

"What the-? But how-? I don't-! What's going on here?" Alfred questioned.

"I want to know just as much as you do, Alfred," Arthur replied, not taking his eyes off the Italian.

Lovino, however, averted his gaze to another part of the restaurant.

Antonio sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"How and why," Arthur replied.

"I don't know how or why; he just suddenly appeared one day. I found him in the field in the outskirts of town. I can't explain it. In fact, I wasn't planning on telling anyone."

"Does anyone else know?" it was Alfred's turn to ask.

"Just Francis," Antonio answered and Arthur's brow twitched in annoyance upon hearing the Frenchman's name. "And I wanted to keep it that way but _someone _decided to be nosy and stick themselves in situations that does not concern them."

"Force of habit," Arthur said nonchalantly. "It's also a human's natural instinct to question things they do not understand and try to find answers to those questions."

"No, Arthur, you're just deliberately intrusive," Antonio crossed his arms.

"Guilty of charged, as I said," Arthur had a small smile, his interrogation finished. "Moreover, we'll keep this strictly confidential since Kiku and Matthew are here but I don't think they'll ask any questions."

Antonio nodded in agreement to that, expecting that of the two soft spoken men.

Alfred was suddenly beside Lovino, having scooted his chair over to the Italian and going unnoticed, and started poking Lovino in the face repeatedly with a curious expression.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lovino demanded when he slapped Alfred's hand away from his face.

Whoa, you're real!" an enthusiastic twinkle shone in Alfred's eyes.

"Of course I'm real, numb nuts!" Lovino shot back.

"I was just making sure," Alfred said and then lowered his voice. "Arthur tends to see things that aren't really there so I had to check."

"I heard that, you git!" Arthur glared.

Alfred grinned sheepishly.

Lovino rolled his eyes in exasperation. How did those two make it through the day without strangling each other at least once? Well, he supposed he and Antonio had a relationship similar to that. There were days when he felt like Antonio needed some sense knocked into him.

"So what were you two going to be doing later?" Alfred wondered.

"Nothing, really," Antonio shrugged.

"I was planning on looking for Feliciano," Lovino said and this made the three at his table stare. "Everyone else may have given up but I haven't."

"But where would we even begin?" Arthur tried his best to make a point. They really had looked everywhere in Italy, to the most densely populated cities to the ghost towns.

That is when Lovino stood, surprising the others.

"Where are you going?" Antonio asked as the Italian began to leave the restaurant.

"I need to clear my head. I'll catch up at home with you later," Lovino positioned the hat on his head again, no longer worried about trying to hide the curl. He exited the restaurant after that.

* * *

><p>Lovino hadn't the slightest clue as to where he was going (not that he was paying attention). He just continued walking and let his feet be his guide. The October air nibbled at his skin as his cheeks and the tip of his nose were stained a light red.<p>

The Italian pulled his hood over his head in an attempt to protect himself from the weather. It assuaged the cold but not to his approval; he caught sight of a nearby and what seemed to be abandoned building until he noticed that a light could be seen from the window on the first floor.

It would have to do until he went back home. Lovino fished around in his pockets for his phone and sighed when he remembered he had left it at Antonio's house.

He had no idea where he was and he had no means of contacting a ride home.

"Just perfect! Can this get any worse?" Lovino asked aloud.

A gust of wind blew, chilling Lovino to the bone. His teeth chattered as he shivered violently.

_Apparently it can! _Lovino thought as he made his way towards the building that looked to be a warehouse.

He went inside, immediately relishing in the warmth. The room was barren for the most part, save for the single bed, heater, and a few scattered chairs. A single lamp hung from the ceiling, giving the area an eerie atmosphere and it was surprisingly dark despite that it was nearly noon outside.

"Funny…" Lovino thought aloud, "no one's here."

Suddenly, the Italian felt something fly past him, grazing the arm of his jacket. Lovino heard the loud _thok _as whatever cut him lodged into the wall and warm liquid start trailing down his arm. He held his hand over the cut, wincing in pain.

"What the fuck? Who's there?" Lovino shouted in the darkness ahead of him due to the lack of light.

Someone then stepped out of the shadows with a dark and authoritative presence . The man was young (at least two or three years younger than Lovino), a good two inches taller, slightly tan skin that nearly matched his own, auburn hair, physically fit and amber eyes that were as hard and cold as the stone itself. And not to mention the single curl that seemed to stand out from all the rest.

Just like his.

Wait a minute…

Lovino began putting all the features together in his head, recognizing immediately who this person was and felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"Feliciano…?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Svelata- Unveiled<strong>_

**Antonio and Lovino kiss and make up, Arthur and Alfred (mainly Arthur) figured out Lovino is alive, and Feliciano finally makes an appearance! I'm kind of shocked I was able to put this into one chapter without ruining the entire story line /shot.**

**Anyway! Please review and feel free to guess what happens next! :D**

**Arigatou~**

**This is Crimson signing off!**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	7. Alleanza Distrutta

**Why, writing, do you have the ultimate desire to control my life? Why...! /shot.**

**One of my longest chapters yet! I'm actually quite proud of this one. Many things are discovered and if it seems confusing now, it'll all be cleared up in the end, rest assured. But still, send me any questions you have and I'll answer them to the best of my ability without revealing the underlying plot of the entire story :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did. But then again... who wouldn't?**

**Warnings: Language, violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Alleanza Distrutta**

"_That was the thing. You never got used to it, the idea of someone being gone. Just when you think it's reconciled, accepted, someone points it out to you, and it just hits you all over again, that shocking." _

― Sarah Dessen

* * *

><p>Lovino's eyes widened upon seeing his younger brother, who in all aspect, looked nothing like the brother he remembered.<p>

"Who are you?" the man before him growled deeply, his eyes narrowing.

Feliciano's voice was deeper if only subtly.

"It's me, Lovino," the older Italian took off his cap and dropped it to the floor, allowing who he assumed to be Feliciano scrutinize him.

"There's just no way… he's dead…" Feliciano recoiled from the person in front of him.

"It's true," Lovino tried to walk towards his younger brother when he was suddenly pinned against the wall with Feliciano holding him up by his neck. Stars danced across his line of sight as his head hit the wall, trying to process what happened. He was so fast! Lovino didn't even see him move!

Lovino gasped for air and this caused Feliciano's grip to become even tighter.

"Liar!" Feliciano snarled, his eyes blazing like golden fire. "You people are the ones who killed my brother! How _dare _you impersonate him!"

The older Italian couldn't think straight as his vision blurred in and out of focus due to the lack of oxygen. This couldn't be his little brother! He was too different, too malevolent! It was… unheard of.

"F-Feliciano, hear me out-"

"Tell me who you are or I'll have to resort to a drastic and more permanent approach," Feliciano threatened enigmatically.

"You wouldn't!" Lovino, knowing what Feliciano's intentions were, grabbed onto Feliciano's wrists and attempted to pull him off.

"It'll be easy- like breaking a toothpick," the younger Italian squeezed even tighter and Lovino yelped in pain and dug his nails into Feliciano's arm but said man did not even flinch.

Lovino's mind became hazy and his sight dark as it became a cloudy filter. He was dying at the hands of his own brother, something he never thought would happen… something that never should happen.

"V-Veneziano…" Lovino muttered.

Feliciano stiffened when he heard the name and whispered in disbelief, "What did you just say?"

"Veneziano… y-you remember the game we played… when we were kids? Y-You and I represented Italy…" Lovino paused in his sentence, trying to breathe in what little oxygen he was receiving. "I was the southern part and you gave me the name R-Romano… and you were the northern part and you wanted the n-name Veneziano…"

Feliciano released Lovino to the floor and the older Italian took in large gulps of air, coughing and sputtering as he rolled to his hands and knees. Feliciano's mind was reeling with disbelief. His brother was… alive! Right here before his very eyes!

Lovino placed his hand to his neck, the ardent sensation of Feliciano's constricting clutch still lingered strongly. His heart throbbed violently and sent pain throughout his body in surges. Lovino rose to his feet, panting heavily as he had his hands on his knees, cherishing the oxygen he had been deprived of.

"I don't believe it… there's no way you can be alive…" Feliciano said.

Lovino stood completely, "Well, you'd better believe it because I'm here. More importantly, Feli, is this where you have been all this time?"

"How did you find me?" Feliciano didn't even bother to regard Lovino's question.

"I don't know. I just started walking and I arrived here. Now answer mine: is this where you've been for the past two years?"

"That should be obvious," the younger Italian answered.

"Wait till the others find out you've been here all this time. And that potato-loving bastard will be happy, to say the least-,"

"No!" Feliciano cut him off, his eyes remaining rigid.

"No? What do you mean 'no'? Feli, everyone's looking for you! It's been two years! We're worried sick! All but a few of us think you're dead!"

"I want to keep it that way," Feliciano started to walk away.

"Don't you turn your back when I'm talking to you!" Lovino grabbed his brother's shoulder only for said man to smack it away roughly.

"Just leave me alone and go back to whatever hole in the ground you dug yourself out of," Feliciano scowled.

"You're really starting to get on my last nerve! You're coming home with me right now."

Feliciano raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "And now he wants to act like a big brother who cares oh so much for his younger one. Give me a break."

"I know I had a hard time of showing it but I did care about you. Even when Grandpa died, I stuck around. Why? Because I cared! I could've let that bullet kill you but did I? No! I died for _you!_ So how dare you say that I don't care?"

Feliciano said nothing.

"Look, you've been through as much as I have but continuing to shut out the world and everyone who loves you is not going to fix anything! You have to come back."

"I can't," Feliciano sighed.

"If not for me… then do it for Ludwig."

"He wouldn't understand and neither would you so why don't you just go away. You've been gone for two years- what difference does it make?" Feliciano could no longer look at his brother.

"Try me."

"I need you to go. Now."

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Not until you've agreed to come with me. I'll stay here all night if that's what it takes. Being stubborn isn't getting us anywhere so you might as well just-,"

"It's my fault, okay?" Feliciano shouted out his frustration.

Lovino halted.

"What're you talking about?" Lovino questioned, thoroughly confused.

"This entire situation was my fault: the day you died wasn't a coincidence! It was planned," Feliciano replied, trying to hold back the emotions that kept bombarding him.

"Wait, are you telling me that I was _supposed _to die?" the older Italian shot back.

"No, the target was me but you stopped it. And for that… I thank you, but… I was the one who was meant to die that day… not you…"

"Feliciano…" Lovino took a seat next to his younger brother when the latter sat on the bed, "why was that guy trying to kill you?"

"I got caught up in some bad people- a group of aristocrats to be exact. I'm in a huge debt and I can't pay them back. So what's their definition of me paying it off? Killing me," Feliciano explained with a light tone which irked his brother.

"Why would you be in debt with someone? What happened?" Lovino wondered why his brother would even think of getting mixed up with people of that nature.

"Remember when Ludwig became very ill?"

Lovino nodded, "Yeah."

"That's when it happened. We were unable to pay for the treatment so I had to resort to something of what I thought could help. It obviously didn't in the long run but… I was so desperate to save him. I was willing to do anything to get my hands on enough money to pay the doctors. And now look at me; I've been running from them ever since. I have to protect you guys."

_He did it out of love,_ Lovino thought as he saw the tears collecting in his brother's eyes.

"That's why I need you to go. If they find out that anyone is connected to me, they won't hesitate to kill any of you in order to draw me out of hiding," Feliciano continued, refusing to cry.

He was going to be strong this time.

No tears. It wouldn't be tolerated.

Lovino didn't exactly know what to say but stood, understanding his brother and realizing that he probably would've done the same thing if he were in his shoes. But that didn't mean he agreed to it now. The older Italian turned to Feliciano, his gaze firm, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"I can't promise I'll be here."

"I'll find you again."

"Then do me a favor: don't look for me."

* * *

><p>"<em>Lovino, wake up," a voice demanded and a hand shook his shoulder.<em>

_His eyes opened at the contact, seeing the face of someone who had long since passed. "Grandpa, what're you doing here?"_

_Lovino looked at everywhere but his grandfather, taking note that the brightness of the room wasn't blinding but rather comforting and alarming all at the same time._

"_Just thought I'd pay a visit. You know, check in on you," the older man responded with a small smile._

"_One would think you'd see Feliciano first. After all, he is your favorite," Lovino ground out through clenched teeth as he stood._

"_Who told you he was? I never said that."_

"_You didn't need to. I know for a fact that he is. He can do anything and everything to live up to your name and me?" Lovino scoffed, "I'm just the underdog, living in the shadow of his younger brother. Now, mind you, I'm over it so no need to console me."_

"_I didn't come here to fight with you, Lovino. I know it was hard on you during your childhood but-,"_

"_Then just leave! I don't need you here! You left me and my brother all alone to take care of ourselves!" Lovino interrupted the older man._

"_Not by choice. I thought you understood that," his grandfather sighed._

"_I was ten!" Lovino snapped._

"_Death is something that cannot be avoided. You of all people should know that."_

"_Just tell me why you've decided to show up," Lovino growled._

"_You need to wake up. Open your eyes and you will see that things are not as what they appear to be," the older man stated._

"_I've got no patience for riddles, old man! Get to the point! I know you know what's going on here! How am I alive again when I'm dead? Just tell me!"_

"_No. You need to realize it on your own and that will only happen by waking up."_

"_I am awake! Well, maybe not now but I am awake!"_

_His grandfather did not reply and simply turned his back to his grandson but looked back at the Italian before fading away, "Don't do anything brash."_

* * *

><p>He body felt heavy as he stirred, hearing a sigh of relief from someone in the room. He opened his eyes and hissed in pain when the sheer radiance of the light made his head pound. The lights then dimmed, giving him the chance to adjust.<p>

"I'm so glad you're awake," he heard someone say albeit garbled.

"What the hell happened…?" Lovino groaned, focusing in on the hazy face in the room, trying to make out the person's identity.

"I found you outside. You were unconscious," the person, who he assumed to be male, replied, placing a warm and damp rag over his head.

"Antonio…?" Lovino mumbled.

"The one and only," the man smiled.

"My neck is killing me," Lovino rubbed the sore area, figuring that's where he had been hit. "So what happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Who did this to you?" Antonio pointed to the bandage that was now covering the wound on the Italian's arm.

"Nothing; I just fell," Lovino didn't make eye contact.

"You really must think me an idiot if you expect me to believe that. This is a knife wound, Lovino," Antonio sighed in exasperation at his lover's stubborn attitude. "I'm not stupid. So I'll ask once more. Who did this?"

"I can't tell you. Just be glad that I'm alive and well and let's go on with life. Besides, even if I did tell you, I doubt that you would find him," Lovino ran a hand through his hair, knowing it was his younger brother that did this to him.

Antonio brought the man into a hug, "I was worried sick about you."

"I kind of figured… I would've called you but I left my phone here."

"I know, I called you at least ten times before I saw it. I had Arthur and Alfred looking all over town for you," Antonio hugged him tighter.

Lovino placed his head in the crook of Antonio's neck, "Sorry."

"It's fine. You're alive, that's all that matters."

Feliciano… that was the only person on Lovino's mind at this point. He had to do something. He had to help his brother despite the orders to stay out of it. He already died once and nearly died twice.

_Third time's the charm, _Lovino thought.

But what could he possibly do?

_Open your eyes and wake up._

What in the world did the old man mean? As far as he knew, he was awake and completely lucid. But Lovino pushed that thought aside. He needed to help Feliciano and to do that, he needed to find those men that were after him.

That was the only way.

Lovino removed himself from the couch, stumbling a bit. Antonio helped his lover balance with a questioning look. What happened?

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need the bathroom," Lovino replied before rejecting Antonio's assistance and making his way towards said area.

He hastily closed the door once inside and stared at himself in the mirror. He was a mess; his hair stuck out in all directions and bags drooped underneath his eyes, giving him a sleepy look. Feliciano must've been desperate to make sure that his older brother didn't follow him. He was so stubborn sometimes!

Lovino sighed and turned on the faucet, letting the water rush through his hands and splashed it into his face. He winced in pain when his neck reminded him of the soreness. The Italian rubbed it to try and soothe the aggravated region but to no avail.

As he sat down on the toilet, a light crunch could be heard from his pocket.

What the…?

Lovino dug for it, becoming increasingly curious when he pulled out a folded piece of paper. The Italian hurriedly opened it and stared at the simple sentence, causing his heart to jump in his throat and his blood to boil.

_Sorry, maybe next time._

Lovino crumpled it in his hand when he recognized his brother's handwriting.

"Damn it, Feliciano!" Lovino growled under his breath, exiting the bathroom shortly after that.

"Lovi, is everything all right? You look a little shaken," Antonio wondered.

"I'm fine; I have to go," Lovino headed towards the front door.

"Wait," Antonio grabbed his lover's hand, "where are you going? It's freezing outside- you were on the doorstep for over an hour."

Lovino coughed in his throat, trying to disguise it, "I said I'm fine."

Antonio placed his hand to Lovino's forehead, "You're burning up. You're not going anywhere."

"But-!"

"No," Antonio said sternly. "You're doing too much. You're not superhuman."

"I can handle it, let me go!"

"No, I'm not letting you leave," Antonio protested as a coughing fit took over Lovino, making the Italian grow weak and dizzy.

The Spaniard started to lead Lovino to the couch but the latter wasn't having it and resisted by attempting to plant his feet to the ground.

"I have to help him!" Lovino mumbled as his weakness intensified and succumbed to shuddering from the cold.

"You're sick," Antonio reasoned, not hearing Lovino's argument. "Wait a few days and we'll see if you get any better. Then we'll continue looking for Feliciano. I know that's what you were doing all day."

"No…!"

"Lovi, listen to me. Just rest for a while and then we'll go from there."

Lovino sighed, "Fine, fine, if it'll get you off my case."

* * *

><p>Attempting to sneak out of the house during the night was more complicated than it should've been. He kept bumping into furniture, tripping over his own two feet, and running into walls which in turn caused him to curse rather loudly.<p>

He sighed with relief when he made it down the stairs in one piece, slipping on his shoes and jacket. Opening the front door, he glanced back up the stairs, rethinking this.

_Antonio may miss me… but this is for Feliciano. He deserves to live just as much as any of us do, _Lovino thought before exiting the house.

* * *

><p>Lovino shivered in the cold, wondering when they would show up. He had been out there for a solid two hours and was steadily growing impatient. A park lamp shone down on him from where he was sitting and he sighed in frustration.<p>

A twig snapping caught his attention as two men were strolling toward him, both dressed in dark clothing.

"It's about time you showed up. I was about a minute away from leaving your asses," Lovino stood from the bench and glared.

"We've been here," one of them answered. "We just had to make sure you came alone."

"Well, as you can see, I am."

"Follow us. The boss is expecting you within the next fifteen minutes," the other said while grabbing Lovino roughly by the arm and leading him away.

* * *

><p>"So is he coming out here or not? I don't have all day," Lovino grumbled.<p>

"He'll be out here when he wants. You'll just have to wait," the man by the door replied.

"Fuck this, I'm leaving," Lovino stood only to be on the receiving end of a solid blow to the jaw. The Italian staggered back and hit the floor, wiping the blood that was seeping from the crevice of his mouth.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You're not leaving."

"The hell I'm not!" Lovino rose to his feet and doubled over from a punch that landed in his stomach from the accomplice in the room.

This beating continued relentlessly until a deep laughter echoed throughout the room, "It's amazing that the one who dares to schedule an appointment with me is catching an ass-whooping from those boys! If he can't even handle the Indians, why bring out the chief?"

A burly man with a cigar stepped out in the luxurious hall where Lovino had been kept waiting, wearing an expensive suit and sporting a walking cane. The man had brunette hair that was sleeked back, haughty coffee eyes and what sounded like… an American accent?

Come to think of it, he and his followers all sounded American.

"Who is this?" the man demanded.

"Feliciano Vargas," one of his followers replied, lifting up Lovino's head by grabbing a handful of the Italian's hair.

The leader's face scrunched up in disbelief but relaxed, "Ah, Feliciano! It's been too long!"

"Two years is a while, Brent." Lovino said, remembering the man's name.

"Help him up, now!" Brent ordered.

The other two aided Lovino to his feet.

"Get your hands off me," Lovino slapped their hands away angrily and readjusted his jacket.

"My sincerest apologies, Feliciano. I've told them to stop taking matters into their own hands," Brent flung his arm casually over Lovino's shoulder, earning a small glare from said man.

"It's fine," Lovino said, glad that the American was falling for the entire act.

"Where have you been for these past two years? I've had intentions to catch up with you and talk about what happened," Brent led Lovino into his large office where he offered the Italian the free chair in front of his desk.

Lovino hesitantly complied, easing himself into it.

"Want one?" Brent held out a box cigars.

"I'll pass," Lovino shook his head as the American grabbed one and lit it and inhaled deeply and the smoke escaped his mouth as a small cloud.

"Man, you've changed. I could've sworn you looked different when we first met."

"Time tends to change people," Lovino replied.

"That it does. To get to the point, I'm so sorry about your brother. We would never do that deliberately but, well," Brent chuckled as he tapped his cigar into the ash tray, "you know how things work out here. We had a contract and you failed to live up to it. Now I'm going to ask you the same question I asked you two years ago."

Lovino gulped faintly.

"Do you have my twenty-five grand?"

The Italian clenched his fists before responding, "No. I don't."

Brent sighed and put out his cigar completely, "That's too bad. It's a damn shame. And you were such a good kid, too- with you wanting to save your boyfriend's life and all. But good deeds won't get you anywhere in my world. Hell, it won't get you anywhere in life."

"So is that why I've decided to come on my own and let you finish me off? Because good intentions won't get me anywhere?" Lovino looked at the man seriously.

Brent raised an eyebrow, "You did what?"

"I just want this to be over and the last thing I need is you targeting my friends," Lovino glowered. "That's why I'm not going to fight back or run away. Do what you need to do."

The American moved towards a safe hidden behind a picture on the wall, and entered the combination. When the safe opened, Lovino didn't cringe in fear. He wasn't afraid of death.

It was so familiar to him. He would gladly welcome it with a smile. If it was to save his younger brother… he would do anything going to such lengths as to impersonate him.

Brent reached inside and pulled out a box, bringing to his desk and opening it. With a now gloved hand, the aristocrat pulled out a .32 revolver. Looking over, he nodded at the two men standing in the back of the room and the duo held Lovino down firmly.

"What the hell!" Lovino struggled.

"This is just a precaution in case you decide to change your mind at the last minute but then again, I doubt you can dodge a bullet," the man loaded it.

Lovino ceased to move and watched Brent calmly.

"Well, Feliciano, it was pleasure working with you but consider our contract annulled," Brent aimed the gun at Lovino's head.

_Feliciano… Antonio… forgive me. This was the only way, _Lovino thought sadly, staring into the barrel of the weapon.

Suddenly, the gun was knocked from Brent's hand, fast enough to miss Lovino's head but the bullet still succeeded in impaling the Italian's arm and Lovino yelled, clutching at his arm. The man landed a sturdy uppercut to Brent's jaw and the large American hit the floor, dazed. His rescuer landed on Brent's desk, glaring daggers at Lovino.

The man had swiftly finished off the duo at Lovino's flank, hitting their faces in such a way that smashed the fragments of bones into their brains, killing them.

Lovino's eyes widened, "Feliciano, what're you-"

"I'll deal with you later so just shut up and come on," Feliciano grabbed Lovino by his good arm, swinging his brother around and on his back before climbing out of the broken window he came in through.

Lovino hung on tightly as Feliciano jumped from roof to roof, nervous at first but noticed how agile his brother had become and no longer worried. The younger rapidly scaled down a fire escape ladder that ran along the side of an apartment complex and sprinted through the streets. When Feliciano believed they were far enough, he slowed down his pace, now coming to a walk.

"Feliciano-,"

"Shut up before I decide to dump your ass off right here," Feliciano snarled.

Though he had the impulse to argue, Lovino stayed silent as his brother carried him to a safe haven.

* * *

><p>Lovino hissed and cringed as Feliciano proceeded in removing the bullet from his arm, taking all the necessary steps beforehand to prevent infection.<p>

"If you keep moving, it'll only hurt worse," Feliciano said without looking up from his work.

"I know that," Lovino wriggled a bit and tried to stay still.

"There. It's out," Feliciano was holding the bloodied object with forceps and placed it on a napkin that was resting on the table. After disinfecting the wound once more and stitching it, Feliciano started bandaging, remaining silent all the while. The younger Italian moved on to Lovino's small cuts, applying disinfectant to those as well and avoided touching the bruises with too much pressure.

Lovino, feeling guilty, couldn't seem to speak past the lump in his throat but conjured up the courage to do so, "Where did you learn to do this?"

Feliciano cleaned up the mess, "In a span of two years, you can learn to do many things. This was just a provision in case I was injured."

Lovino nodded and then spoke again, "Feliciano, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

Feliciano spun on his heel, landing a fixated blow on his older brother's jaw, "You call that helping? I call that meddling! Suicide, no less! Do you realize that you could've died again today! What the hell were you thinking? Wait, I stand corrected, you _weren't _thinking!"

Lovino spit out a few drops of blood, tasting the bitterness of his busted lip. Nonetheless, Lovino felt like he was the younger brother. He could see the rage in Feliciano's eyes.

"Keep your nose out of my business!"

"Hey! It became my business the minute I jumped in front of you two years ago!" Lovino retorted.

Feliciano sighed in an effort to calm himself, "I appreciate the thought, but… I'm much better off handling this on my own."

"How did you find me, anyway?" Lovino wondered.

Feliciano pulled something out of his pocket which was a crumpled slip of paper, "My note with my handwriting. You pinned it on the door. It was pretty obvious what you were going to do."

Lovino didn't know what to say so Feliciano continued, "What I want to know is how you managed to locate the guys that were after me."

"We grew up here, remember? I have my ways of finding out these things," the older Italian replied.

Feliciano pinched the bridge of his nose before a small smile graced his lips, "Come on, you suicidal maniac, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Lovino asked as Feliciano assisted him getting on the younger's back due to the height difference and injured leg.

"You're going back to Antonio. He's worried about you. Before I went to get you, I passed by his house and he was flipping out," Feliciano answered, departing from the building.

"And leaving you here so those guys can kill you? I don't fucking think so! You're my little brother!" Lovino objected, whacking his brother on the head.

"I'm the little brother yet I'm taller and much stronger than you. I think I've earned a new title," Feliciano smirked triumphantly.

"Watch it, punk-ass, your head's inflating. You haven't earned a damn thing," Lovino grumbled and this won a laugh from the younger Italian. Lovino's cheeks were brushed with crimson, indicating his embarrassment.

As the walk continued, Lovino noticed the different paths they were taking.

"I thought you said we were going to Antonio's house," Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"We were but then I remembered that he left and there's only one other person who lives here that he would go to," Feliciano replied and a house soon came into view.

"Ludwig's?" Lovino questioned aloud once he recognized it.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What about you keeping a low profile?"

"Now you support me in that," Feliciano chuckled. "No, it'll be fine. I'll talk to him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alleanza Distrutta- Shattered Covenant<strong>_

**Phew! *wipes sweat from forehead* Was it good? Many thanks to Shacra MoonFox for your idea! I hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**

**This is Crimson signing off!**

**Arigatou!**

**Hasta la Pasta~**


	8. Disinstalla

**Man, don't I feel terrible? I should've warned you guys last chapter that this was going to be it... I'm horrible. But I hope you enjoy, despite the fact that it's short. I could've never made it this far without you guys (even though it's only seven chapters). I appreciate everything.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. HETALIA.**

**Warnings: Death, language, Spamano, GerIta**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Disinstalla**

"_The things you do for yourself are gone when you are gone, but the things you do for others remain as your legacy." _

― Kalu Kalu

* * *

><p>Once on the porch, Feliciano eased his brother to his feet and put Lovino's arm around his shoulder to support him in standing. Lovino tried not to lean on his brother too much, wanting to be independent despite his injuries. Feliciano knocked on the door with his free hand and said nothing as Antonio questioned what happened.<p>

"To be blunt," Lovino winced dryly, "we got beat up."

Antonio quickly took Lovino in his arms and raised an eyebrow at Feliciano suspiciously, "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm-"

"…Feliciano?" a voice came from behind Antonio and it belonged to a rather surprised German.

Antonio moved out of the way, giving Ludwig a clear path to his missing lover. The blonde man touched Feliciano's cheek in gentle incredulity, and the Italian leaned into it with a smile.

"I can't believe you're really here," Ludwig whispered. "You've changed so much."

"Time tends to change people," Feliciano smiled before leaning up to the still taller German and planted a soft kiss on his lips which the latter gladly returned.

Antonio and Lovino turned around quickly, feeling that they were intruding on this little reunion. Ludwig and Feliciano parted then after with the Italian reading the emotions that just wanted to burst from his lover and wiping away the traces of oncoming tears.

"I'm sorry, but… I have to go," Feliciano muttered. "I'll be back, though. I promise."

"Already? But you just got here," Antonio protested.

"I can't risk being seen here with you. It's too dangerous," Feliciano turned to leave but was stopped when Ludwig grabbed his wrist longingly.

"What're you talking about? What's going on here?" Ludwig questioned.

"I can't explain right now, I really have to go," Feliciano placed his hand on top of the German's.

Ludwig reluctantly released the Italian, hurt that after two years of his absence, he already had to leave but spoke in a sturdy voice, "Feliciano."

The Italian looked back.

"I'm going to hold you to your promise."

Feliciano gave the man a thumbs up before disappearing into the surrounding foliage. The moment Feliciano could not be seen, Ludwig exited the room, clearly and silently upset.

Antonio threw Lovino an expectant glance, "You've got tons of explaining to do."

Lovino sighed, "I know…"

* * *

><p>Lovino was never a kind person when woken up. In fact, he was the polar opposite. So to have his sleep disturbed in the middle of the night was a grave mistake on the one who decided to. A loud crash could be heard downstairs and Lovino groaned and sat up, intent on finding the culprit.<p>

He hobbled out of bed and down the stairs, glaring at the numbers on the clock that read 1:30 A.M.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" he rubbed his eyes sleepily as he neared the bottom. However, there was no answer. There was no sheepish laughter from Antonio and no scolding from Ludwig. The house was dead quiet, making it seem deafening.

A dim glow came from the living room and as Lovino rounded the corner, he stumbled back and onto the floor, his mouth open in a silent scream. Before him were the bodies of Antonio and Ludwig, pale and lifeless. The Italian limped forward, trying to shake the duo awake.

"Antonio, enough, this isn't a joke! Ludwig, come on!"

But the two of them did not move.

"Antonio, wake up! You're not being funny!" tears started to gather in the Italian's eyes and spilled over without his notice. "P-Please wake up! Please!"

"And we meet again, Lovino," a voice that sounded sickeningly familiar could be heard.

Lovino looked up and growled at the American with a haughty smirk arranged on his face. "You son of a bitch, you did this, didn't you?"

"Of course," Brent took a puff of his cigar. "I don't like being deceived. And now, because of you and your brother's pathetic games, your lover and friend had to pay the ultimate price. And so will you."

A rag covered Lovino's mouth in an instant and the Italian's world went dark.

* * *

><p>Feliciano arrived at Ludwig's house at the crack of dawn, knowing Ludwig would be awake and already getting ready for the day (something that he never understood). He looked around cautiously and listened, hearing nothing but the soft rustling of leaves and the whispering wind before knocking on the door.<p>

He waited for a minute or two then knocked again, becoming gradually wary. He rattled the doorknob, astonished to find it unlocked and the creaking hinges screamed into the silence. The Italian stepped inside, his senses on high alert, and pulled his foot back when he heard the crunching of broken glass.

Feliciano moved swiftly and carefully so as not to alarm the intruder of his presence. When he arrived in the living room, he felt everything within him drop. The Italian rushed towards his friend and lover, checking their pulses and biting his lip when he was met with no response.

Tears raged down his cheeks, and resisted the urge to break down. He couldn't cave again… he had to be strong! He just had to be!

Broken necks is what he assumed due to the lack of blood or bullet shells (not that he expected to find any evidence of a weapon being used). Feliciano clenched his fists, nearly drawing blood. This was his fault. He knew better than to reveal himself to the others.

Could he do nothing right?

Once again, he caused the death of two more people he cared for… why? Why was it always him? Why was it always his friends?

Why?

The Italian's phone began to ring and Lovino's name flickered on the screen, "Lovino, where the hell are you at? No, just-,"

"_You should've been much more careful, Feliciano,"_ a chuckle resounded.

Feliciano ground his teeth together, "You bastard, you did this, didn't you?"

"_All you needed to do was hand over the money the first time and you wouldn't be in this fix. But I suppose that was too complicated for you,"_ Brent's chuckle died into a false sympathetic tone.

"Where do I meet you?" Feliciano asked.

"_Now he wants to get down to business."_

Lovino's voice could then be heard, _"Feliciano, don't worry about me, get out of here! They've already killed Antonio and Ludwig! Go!"_

There was a cry of pain after that and Feliciano could no longer endure it, "You're going to die for this, you realize that, right?"

"_I'd very much like to see you try. I enjoyed that little stunt you pulled yesterday. I'm interested to see what else you're capable of."_

"That was my intention," Feliciano replied sarcastically.

"_Good to know. Meet me at the old sugar mill outside of town. And don't keep me waiting. I want my twenty-five grand or you and your brother will feel every penny."_

The phone call ended afterwards and Feliciano stole one more glance at the two lying on the ground before rushing out of the house and into the morning.

* * *

><p>"I've got your brother playing right into my hands," Brent smirked at the bloodied and bruised Italian tied down in the chair.<p>

"You won't win," Lovino snarled.

"Really, now? There's one of him and just look around you. I'd say I have him beat. Besides, even if does give me the money, I'll still kill him. Oh, and you, too, of course. Now you both can apologize to each other in your graves," Brent pulled back Lovino's head roughly.

Lovino spat the collecting blood in his mouth at Brent's cheek which secured a blow from the American's walking cane in his abdomen. The Italian coughed as he tried to catch his breath and dry heaved, spitting saliva onto the ground. Brent pulled out a rag from his pocket and wiped away the crimson liquid from his face.

"Fucker," Brent rumbled quietly.

Yells of pain and the crashing of bodies against the wall and one another could be heard from the entrance. The doors opened slowly and Feliciano causally strolled in, his eyes blazing and contrasting his calm demeanor.

"You called?" the younger Italian stopped feet away from Lovino and the aristocrat.

"How good of you to come, Feliciano. We were wondering when you were going to show up," Brent sneered as he leaned against Lovino's weak frame.

"Feliciano, you idiot! I told you to run!" Lovino exclaimed with all that was left of his strength.

"Well, _fratello, _I've never been good at following orders."

"You're damn right you aren't!"

Feliciano glanced around from side to side and returned his gaze to Brent and Lovino as a group of men surrounded him in a semi-circle but kept his placid countenance.

"You sure you want to ride this train?" the younger Italian asked aloud and to no one in particular but the question was directed at the group of men.

"I'm sure they can handle it," Brent nodded and the group charged towards Feliciano with bats and whatever else they could get their hands on.

Lovino watched, his face transfixed between a look of horror and worry while Brent simply seemed amused. However, both their expressions fell as they realized that Feliciano was keeping his own with each man- easily dodging attacks and shattering bones with counter moves.

The last thug fell to the floor in a heap, his neck broken. Feliciano returned his icy stare to Brent who was now holding Lovino by the neck and at gunpoint.

"Come any closer and I won't hesitate to blow your brother's brains out," Brent threated, his finger brushing the trigger.

Feliciano halted and Lovino resisted the American as best he could with his wounds.

"Get out of here! I'm already dead, what difference does it make? Just go!"

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm tired of running, I'm tired of people fighting my battles for me just because I was the younger one. I'm tired of being a crybaby and a coward. No… this time things will be right. I was the one who was supposed to die that day, not you. I'm going to fix this," Feliciano declared.

"Giving in is not fixing this! They'll kill us both, don't you understand that? This is what they want! They want you to give up! Don't do this! Please!" Lovino shouted.

"You won't have to worry about me any longer, _fratello. _I'll be out of your hair for good. There's a bright side to this, I guess… I'll be with Ludwig again," the younger's smile was a pained one.

"No! Don't you say that! I'm sorry that I haven't been the best brother in the world! I'm sorry that I've picked on you and belittled you! I'm sorry about all of it! Just don't do this! You're my brother and I love you with everything I have! I lost Antonio, I can't lose you, too! Please!" Lovino cried with tears streaming down his face, mixing with the blood and dirt staining his cheeks.

That plea fell on deaf ears for Feliciano fell to his knees as two able men held him down lest he escape but the Italian did not. Feliciano closed his golden eyes forever and waited for his demise.

Brent threw Lovino to the other side of the room and advanced towards Feliciano, gun ready. The American placed the cool barrel to Feliciano's head.

"I've waited a long time for this," the American simpered.

Lovino wobbled to his feet and began running towards his brother, his injured leg begging him to stop along with his nasty gashes making his shirt stick to his skin from the blood. This time it really felt like slow motion… this time… he wasn't moving fast enough.

_I can't lose him again! I just can't!_

Lovino's aching heart boomed in his ears. His breath became short and raspy. His muscles pled for mercy. But just as Feliciano ignored his pleas, he ignored there's. He had to keep running. He couldn't stop. But the closer he seemed to be to Feliciano, the farther away he actually was.

"No…!" Lovino cried as his leg didn't take that extra step, the extra step that was needed to reach his younger brother… to save his life. The tears did not cease to make their paths on Lovino's face, dripping to the floor softly.

_BANG!_

"Feliciano!"

* * *

><p>Lovino woke with a start, gasping for air, clenching at the sheets and eyes wide with fear.<p>

"_Fratello, fratello! _It's okay! Calm down!" someone grabbed his shoulders and held him down to keep him from thrashing violently.

The person's face became clear as Lovino settled, still breathing heavily with a thin sheet of sweat accumulating on his forehead. Feliciano Vargas was staring at the older Italian, his brow creased with concern. Lovino drank in that picture, happiness swelling inside of him.

Feliciano was alive!

His younger brother was all right!

"Feliciano… you're okay…!" Lovino whispered in sweet relief and agony.

The younger smiled, "Of course I'm okay. I'm so glad you're awake. Let me get Antonio, I'll be right back."

Lovino almost protested, fearing that Feliciano would not live up to his claim. But the younger Italian proved him wrong by pulling Antonio into the room happily, his eyes shining bright and a smile gracing his face.

"See, he's awake!"

"Lovi!" Antonio hugged Lovino tightly.

A confused expression danced across Lovino's features. What was going on?

"W-What happened?" the Italian in bed questioned, his voice raspy from misuse. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The people he cared for most were standing right in front of him, and even Ludwig, who was standing quietly in the back of the room brought him reprieve.

"You were unconscious for over two weeks," Antonio brushed back his lover's hair that was damp from the cold sweat.

"H-How…?"

"You were shot in the chest. It barely grazed your heart. We were afraid that we wouldn't make it to the hospital in time," Feliciano replied with a sad smile. "This guy was trying to steal some money from us on our way home. Don't you remember?"

Lovino listened in amazement as he didn't respond. What could he say?

Everything that happened… had been a dream?

It was all a dream?

His death, Feliciano's disappearing act, Antonio's aloofness, the aristocrats… was nothing more than a reverie? A bitter nightmare?

"_Fratello, _are you okay? You seem… scared," Feliciano wondered.

Lovino, who had been desperately seeking to keep his emotions in check for what seemed like an eternity in his head, broke down then and there, surprising the trio in the room. The tears fell onto the sheets, creating a halo of overwhelming sorrow and anguish and joy.

Antonio, not understanding his lover's strange behavior, sat down next to Lovino and brought the man into a hug and the Italian clung onto him tightly as his body shook with sobs.

"_No llores, mi amor," _Antonio whispered lovingly, placing a tender kiss on Lovino's head. _"No llores…"_

Lovino's cries were the only sounds in the room for the longest time before Feliciano set his hand on his brother's and spoke, "Thank you, _fratello_."

_No, thank you, Feliciano, for being the brother I could never be._

_Thank you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disinstallia- Uninstall<strong>_

**That's it, it's over. Thanks so much for sticking with this story and for all the wonderful reviews you guys sent me! I'm so glad that you, my faithful readers, enjoyed this as much as you say you did! You were the reason that the chapters came out as fast as they did, so give yourself a big pat on the back :D**

**Anyway, so this is the end. The entire story was all a dream Lovino had while he was unconscious and in the hospital :)**

**Thanks again!**

**This is Crimson signing off one last final time!**

**Hasta la Pasta~!**

**(Want to know what inspired it all? Go to YouTube and search for Uninstall English Fandub *yes, the story was based off that song*. This somehow tied in with this story and gave me the idea. To me, anyway.)**


End file.
